


Forgive Me Father. For I am about to sin. A lot.

by AaronIeroWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, J - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mikey is harmless, Mikey is younger than Frank, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, frank fights a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIeroWay/pseuds/AaronIeroWay
Summary: Frank has behaviour issues. his parents send him to catholic school in hopes it'll straighten him out and make him into a son they don't have to sigh about when they get a call regarding him.Gerard just wants to get through his school years unnoticed.





	Forgive Me Father. For I am about to sin. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Ao3 was a complete bitch and deleted all my work the first time around but luckily I saved it elsewhere but briefly had a mini meltdown. so this is my first actual fic and I don't know how well it'll turn out but I'm trying my best here.  
> buckle up kiddies time to go on a field trip!  
> LETS GO

Frank looked at himself in the mirror with a look of pure distaste at his outfit. The tie, The blazer, The stupid light grey Khakis. To top it all off, the offensive school logo to his new school. his new Catholic school. If he had a choice he wouldn't even be going. You'd have to drag him kicking and screaming if this wasn't his only option.  
Don't get him wrong, he doesn't purposely get in trouble. it's not his fault people think it's funny to pick on the little guys. And it's definitely not his fault that they get surprised when the little guy actually fights back and sends them running to the principal with their tails between their legs and a bloody nose. And it's most certainly not his fault if he gave worse treatment to the homophobic assholes.  
"Frank! You're going to be late!" with a long and deep sigh Frank weighed his options. show up late and get stared at like an animal on display when he walked into an already in session class or show up on time and blend in with the mess of other teenagers just trying to get to class unnoticed.  
"Be right there Ma!" he called out and plopped himself down on his bed and sat with a small amused smile on his face. might as well leave an impression if he was going to have his new classmates staring at him when he walked in late.

* * *

 

okay, _maybe_ this was a bad idea.  
The eyes on him felt like they were burning into his core and judging him for everything he was.

  
"Well?" he was pulled out of his little daze when he heard the slightly impatient tone of his new teacher's voice, his head turning to the old woman who looked like she could give the wicked witch of the west a run for her money.

  
"I'm sorry what?" his voice sounded quiet to his own ears but it was clearly loud enough to invoke a few hushed giggles from his class. He suppressed the urge to flip them off as he sheepishly smiled at the unamused hag. "can you repeat that?" he asked more politely this time and got an eye roll and head shake in return from the old woman.

"I said introduce yourself before you find a seat." she replied flatly and turned her annoyed gaze to the class as if waiting for someone to say something that warranted a trip to the principal. Frank made a mental note to see how far he could push the old woman before she blew a gasket as he went onto his introduction.

"Hello? my name is Frank Iero. Don't get too attached to me since I probably won't be here that long~" There's the reaction he was hoping for. His new teacher sputtered and looked at him with bulging eyes, very much resembling a dying fish or one of those squeeze toys that have the eyes popping out. she scoffed in disgust at him if he's ever heard it before.

"Take a seat!" She all but hissed at him and he gave her a grin in return and sauntered to the very back of the class and slid into an unoccupied desk. completely and utterly pleased with himself from getting that reaction out of his new teacher. This was gonna be fun.  
He interlocked his fingers and propped his head up on them resting under his chin. His smug grin slipping from his face as his ideas of how to further harass the old bat interrupted as he felt eyes on him, his gaze turning to the right of him only to be met by a pair of hazel eyes which turned away almost immediately. Frank blinked in slight surprise and confusion. He definitely expected to be stared at with how he presented himself but he was used to people staring with clear disgust and judgment no matter how much he stared back.  
However, he wasn't used to the person staring at him to look away so quickly with reddening cheeks. Frank was intrigued, the stranger was by no means unattractive from what Frank could see. fairly long black hair that framed a small, youthful face, an upturned nose that reminded him much of a pixie. overall the other was quite pretty in Frank's eyes from what he could see despite the other hiding behind a curtain of black hair after they had been caught staring at him.

Warning bells were going off in his head as his thoughts turned to possibly pursuing this pretty stranger for a few reasons. one is a bunch of premarital bullshit that was probably frowned upon in this school. and two the other thing most definitely frowned upon thing in this school. the pretty stranger was definitely of the male sex.  
That little detail was not important to Frank one bit considering he was a flaming homosexual and had pretty much always been. He was one to never hide how he was as a person or his preferences but here? this school probably wouldn't take kindly to that. And he swore up and down that he would try his best to not cause too much trouble this time around so waving his sexuality around in the faces of his now very religious peers was probably not a very good idea. It probably wasn't good that Frank had always been really great at ignoring those warning bells.

* * *

 

This was a new level of creepy for even Frank.  
He had spent a good portion of his morning discretely following the other around and acting much like it was a coincidence that he happened to always be going the same direction and destination of the other. He dubbed him 'pixie' since he didn't actually even know his name yet. not once having the chance to ask since 'pixie' avoided him any chance he got.

Frank poked and prodded at the food on his lunch tray. making another mental note to bring his own lunch from now on. The 'Food' however having only less than half of his attention as most of it was on pixie who sat across the lunchroom with only one other person at his table. whoever the person was seemed to be close to pixie. they talked and actually laughed with each other.

"Hello?" for the second time that day, Frank slowly looked to whoever pulled him out of his 'pixie' induced daze, this time it was another student and not a scary old lady.

"Hi?" was all Frank could really say because again, he hadn't really caught what the guy had said to him.

"I asked do you mind if I sit?.." Frank did a once over of the guy who seemed pretty harmless. Frank had become a pretty good judge of those who meant him no ill will and those who did.

"yeah sure man." His gaze traveling quickly back to pixie but was interrupted when he was being spoken to again.

"You're Frank right?" He raised a brow at the other. was he in his class? did Frank not see him before? pixie did have his attention most of the class so its possible.

"Yeah, that's me .. uh why?" Frank hoped it didn't come off as rude but he was pretty curious as to why someone just walked right up and introduced themselves when so far anyone who was in his class avoided him or giggled when they passed them in the hall.

"this school rarely gets new kids and a lot of us have known each other since we were old enough to be forced a religion on" Frank snorted at that comment before his eyes softened at the stranger.

"what's your name?" Frank watched pixie and the other guy out of the corner of his eye but mostly kept his attention on this new kid that so boldly decided he wanted to come and sit and talk with him.

"Raymond Toro. but people just call me Ray or Toro doesn't really matter which one." Frank did another quick once-over of the other who was also poking at the food on his tray with disinterest.

"alright nice to meet you, Ray. So . you pretty much know everyone right?" The curly haired guy nodded while glancing around after swiping the small carton of juice from his own tray and pushing away the rest.

"yep and if I don't then they clearly don't have a very religious family." Frank cringed a bit at that. he and religion don't exactly have a good relationship.

"Any kids a .. not so straight, not very religious kid should avoid?" He slightly braced himself after taking a total swing in the dark at hoping this fluffy haired boy wasn't homophobic since he seemed like the only decent person he met so far but prayed his chances of meeting someone not small minded were good.

"good question." Ray spoke and began surveying the cafeteria as he sipped on the small juice box thoughtfully. "I'd say likely a majority of the student body besides like .. me and probably Gerard, Mikey, and Pete? but Pete rarely shows up to school since he's been doing 'other things' out of school that are apparently going well." Ray placed his now empty juice box back on his tray before picking it up and pushing himself out of the seat he had claimed next to Frank. "if you plan to get any form of nutrition in this place too I suggest bringing a lunch unless .. whatever this is looks appealing" Frank eyed the tray before shoving the tray away with a fake gagging noise in response. "see you around man."  
Frank only nodded at the other before he glanced in the direction of Pixie and the other guy and pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, his lip ring lightly clashing against them. He'd ask another time as he watched the pixie leave with the mystery man.

* * *

 

His first day was pretty incident free. until someone who had overheard him let the little bit about his sexuality slip at lunch. once people worked out that he was indeed completely and utterly attracted to strictly other guys, well, it was all downhill from there.

He tried staying out of trouble. He really did. but once the slurs began coming out it wasn't his fault how he had suddenly become well acquainted with the chair in the school's office and very **very** well acquainted with the disapproving look from the receptionist who looked offended to be in the presence of someone like _him_ as soon as he walked through the door at least once a day.

Some days he didn't even do anything but say the wrong thing to a teacher. some days it was nothing other than the fact he sat quietly but apparently did something in the eyes of his witch of a teacher. Other days he would accept his fate but with a smug smirk and an insincere apology to a homophobic classmate who cradled their bleeding noses or held ice packs to busted lips.  
However some days **he** was the one who needed the ice packs. but it was those days the others just played downright dirty and decided to isolate him and fight in packs. He was never too roughed up though. nothing that couldn't be hidden but he wouldn't give a few asshole kids the satisfaction of thinking they caused him any pain so he took it and never cried wolf.

"You alright man?" His mind registered Ray speaking to him but his mouth didn't comply with his brain to respond and he only nodded from his spot at their usual lunch table. in all honesty, Frank was okay. what was going on was nothing he wasn't used to but what occupied him and had his mind elsewhere is that a certain hazel-eyed pixie hasn't shown up for the past few days of school. But how could Frank ask why he wasn't there if he hadn't so much even said a word to the other let alone knew who to ask for by name.

"shit-" That got Frank's attention. Ray was glancing back at the usual table Pixie and the mystery man sat at with concern to see only the mystery man seated by himself looking quite lost and uncomfortable. the mystery man seeming to find every excuse to adjust the placement of his hair or push his glasses back into place if they had even slightly slid down the bridge of his nose.  
"shit dude sorry I promised Gerard I'd go sit with Mikey if he actually came in for lunch you don't mind do you?" Before Frank could open his mouth to answer, Ray was already up and quickly making his way over to the table where mystery man was. who Frank guessed was actually named Mikey.. but if that was Mikey.. then pixie must be Gerard.  
Before Frank could even register what he was doing, He was up and leaving his lunch behind to make his way to the table who's certain occupant he had been staring at since day one of attending this place.

"Hi? do you mind?" the words were out as Frank gestured to one of the empty seats at the table and mystery man. or Mikey, Frank figured, Just stared at him and back to Ray before silently nodding to the chair next to Ray.

"go ahead." Mikey shot a look to Ray that could be taken as 'who the fuck is this?' but Ray only shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich from his bagged lunch.

"uh .. I'm Frank." Frank was suddenly aware of how awkward this new atmosphere was between himself and Mikey who only stared at him for the most part and back to Ray.

"Mikey." Mikey seemed to be sizing up Frank and eyeing him suspiciously. This wasn't the first impression he was hoping to have on Mikey who seemed to be the only one in this entire place that was close to pixie. or Gerard, he soon learned when he put two and two together. The silence at the table was deafening and becoming extremely uncomfortable to sit in. Luckily Ray finally decided to cut the tension.

"so Gee's still sick huh?" for the first time since Frank had sat down, Mikey finally seemed to relax and nod with concern etched onto his face.

"yeah man .. he can hardly get out of bed. I tried bribing him with coffee this morning to see if he was still sick or not and he just ended up nearly puking on me. mom said he should be fine in a few more days give or take according to the doctor." So Mikey was Gerard's brother. and Gerard was sick. this was both new and concerning information to Frank.

"that rough man.." Ray spoke after deciding he was done with his sandwich "but on the bright side, He can doodle all day and not get in deep shit for it?" Frank was surprised to see this earned a small chuckle and smile from Mikey who only nodded in agreement.

"man I think that's the only thing he actually **can** do right now. there's paper everywhere anytime I've gone into his room over the past few days to check on him." after another small laugh came from Mikey, Frank caught a scent drifting off of him that made him internally groan in frustration. Mikey smelled like smoke. and Frank hadn't had one since he came to this school since his mom caught onto the smell and he could only get away with it at his old school since he would sneak in a few smoke breaks while on school property and come home smelling like mostly cheap soap from the school bathroom or borrowed body spray from one of his old friends. But here he was watched like a hawk.

"Well, dude I gotta go. I'm gonna take a quick detour before class starts." Mikey got up from the table and said his goodbyes to Ray and an awkward one to Frank before taking his leave out of one of the doors that actually lead outside. Frank knew where he was going. all smokers usually do only one thing after eating.

"uh I'll catch up with you later Toro" Frank thanked the heavens that Ray wasn't one who really questioned anything so he only got a nod and a quick 'see you later' before Frank was out the door and after Mikey.  
Who was proving to be difficult to find but Frank did his best to think of any place you couldn't get caught smoking and followed his instincts and very little knowledge of the school grounds until he was smelling smoke again.  
Frank rounded a corner and almost collided with Mikey who began sputtering and coughing with small billows of smoke leaving his mouth with each sputter of breath he attempted to keep in. Mikey much resembled a deer caught in headlights with his arm thrown behind his back, presumably trying to hide the cigarette from view.

"Sorry! sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you like that." without thinking, Frank's hands went out to help Mikey stand up straight again and brush 'dust' off his shoulders. The gesture clearly just further making the other uncomfortable with Frank.  
Mikey simply now pointing a look at Frank that seemed to scream 'what do you want?' but he didn't say it and simply stared at Frank who he hoped would elaborate why he was here and interrupting his smoke break.  
"Um .. do you uh... do you have an extra smoke?" His voice was just above a whisper. Frank shoved his hands in his pockets and suddenly found the ground and his shoes very interesting and was ready to turn on his heels as he felt a flat out 'no' soon coming his way.

"is that why you suddenly decided to follow me?" well that definitely wasn't a no but it was a question Frank was not expecting considering he so far only got a total of three words out of Mikey.

"uh .. well.." Frank did not want to seem desperate or anything and still refused to even meet the others gaze that he suddenly found extremely intimidating.

"Well?" Mikey wanted to cut this guy a break. he seemed like he was ready to bolt if he said the wrong thing and pissed off Mikey. Who was about as harmful as a butterfly with a broken wing. But Frank didn't know that and he seemed to think Mikey was pretty fucking scary.

"well .. I mean..." okay now Mikey felt bad. he knew nicotine cravings as well as the next person when Gee and himself couldn't get their hands on any cigarettes for a while. If Frank was trying this hard he really needed one and probably hadn't had one in a while.

"dude I'm not gonna bite you. if you needed one you just had to ask." Frank visibly relaxed and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in the first place. his face lit up like a kid on Christmas who got exactly what he asked 'Santa' for when Mikey fished out a pack of cigarettes from the inner pocket of his blazer and took one out to give to Frank.

"I think I could marry you right now man." Frank blurted out and earned a small hushed laugh from the Mikey. Frank lit his cigarette with a lighter he was carrying around just in case and took the first deep inhale he had in days. Frank pretty much moaning obscenely as he felt the familiar burn in his throat and lungs before he exhaled and earned a raised brow from the other.

"dude.. how long has it been since you had your last smoke?" Frank was too busy taking deep inhales of his first cigarette in days to answer the question. every exhale creating a large cloud of smoke above him as Mikey simply shook his head at the action with a small, barely there smile.  
The two smoked in comfortable silence until they heard the bell signaling they were both supposed to be in class right now. The pair only glancing at each other before bursting into fits of giggles before parting ways to head in opposite directions to their respective classrooms.

* * *

 

It became routine for Mikey, Frank, and Ray to sit with each other at lunch over the next few days. Frank and Ray's previous table now long abandoned. They'd eat together, Talk a bit, and Frank and Mikey would excuse themselves to sneak off on a smoke break. Mikey sharing the cigarettes with Frank that he'd normally be sharing with Gerard. And people started leaving Frank alone after he had been hanging out with Mikey more often?

"Hey, Mikes?" Frank asked after an exhale of smoke and turned his gaze towards the taller boy (who he learned was a little younger than him and Gerard. what are they feeding kids to make them so tall these days?) who seemed preoccupied with trying to make rings with the smoke billowing out from his mouth.

"Hm?" Mikey answered and flicked an ash from the end of his cigarette after giving up on making his sad attempts at smoke rings.

"why do people seem like they're terrified of you?" Frank got a smile and chuckle out of the taller boy which made him raise a brow at the other.

"have you ever heard that saying 'people fear what they don't know'?" Frank nodded in response but hoped Mikey would elaborate on the subject. "I'm quiet. people don't really know much about me and I guess that scares them?" Frank wanted to laugh at that. after he'd gotten to know Mikey over the past few days and learned he was pretty chill, had good taste in music and movies. But then he remembered that he initially was scared shitless the first time he approached Mikey.

"I guess that makes sense.." Frank nodded as he took another drag of his cigarette. Mikey went back to trying to blow smoke rings again unsuccessfully.

"oh. Gee is gonna be coming back tomorrow." whatever sour mood Frank was in about people judging Mikey went out the window at the information Pixie- Gerard, he had to stop calling him that, was returning to school. suddenly he felt like a giddy mess and hoped to hell he wasn't showing it to Mikey. "He would have shown up today but our mom forced him to stay home one more day." Mikey shook his head with a small smile before taking one last drag out of his smoke and dropped it to the ground to snuff it out with the sole of his shoe.  
Mikey wouldn't mention that Gerard had been _subtly_ asking about Frank since He found out Mikey and Frank had become friends and he hadn't been able to come back to school due to being completely bedridden. and He definitely wouldn't mention a lot of Gerard's doodles and sketches had included a certain short, black-haired punk kid with a lip piercing. He'd just continue to pretend he didn't know who's Gee's drawings were of with a sly smile on his face.  
Just like he was pretending he didn't notice Frank light up at hearing Gerard was returning to school like a kid in a toy store being told he could get all the toys he wanted.

  
Frank left school after saying bye to Mikey and Ray at the end of the day. a permanent giddy smile plastered on his face most of the night until he realized. how the fuck was he going to talk to Gerard? 'hey remember me? the creepy kid who stared at you all through lunch every day?' okay, now he was just nervous. maybe he could pretend to be sick?  
no. he's pulled that too many times that his Ma' would catch on that he was lying about it. Frank let out an audible sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a train wreck.

* * *

 

Frank showed up uncharacteristically early to school that morning, his tie and uniform actually all in proper order in comparison to how it usually was, his usually untucked shirt neatly tucked into his khakis, his tie properly and neatly done up around a collar buttoned all the way up, his hair styled with a small amount of gel, his hair in small spikes at back, and his blazer actually buttoned close for once.  
Frank drummed his fingers against his desk, his eyes watching the annoying clock that ticked obnoxiously loud. Not paying any mind to the teacher who walked into the class and raised her brow at the only occupant, her usually late, and the most disruptive student sat quietly at his usual desk.

"on time for once, Mister Iero?" Frank only looked at his teacher with a sheepish smile and nodded at her words before lowering his head to stare at the surface of his small desk. she was the least of his worries today.  
Frank felt like boy scouts were practicing tying knots with his stomach and like someone let loose a swarm of butterflies in there all at once. maybe he wouldn't need to fake being sick. maybe he had time to run to the office to tell them he had to go home and to call his Ma' for him.

"ah good morning, Gerard. welcome back I hope you are prepared to catch up to the rest of the class in missed work?" Frank's head shot up and his gaze to the front of the class and prayed to any deity out there that he didn't look as excited to see Gerard as he felt. they haven't even spoken once yet and Frank didn't think it was normal for complete strangers to be looking at you with a grin that could give the Cheshire cat a run for its money.  
Gerard only gave an awkward nod to their teacher in response to her words before wandering off to his seat.

"probably should have done some of that work I was offered so I wouldn't miss anything.." Gerard was muttering to himself as he slid into his usual desk. his head dropping onto the surface with a small frustrated groan. Frank saw a new opportunity and he was taking it before he could stop himself.

"Hey?" He quietly asked the other who seemed startled. Gerard finally fully looking at Frank directly.

"uh .. Hey?.." Frank chose to ignore the fact he could see red rise to the pale boy's face and tried to fight off the smile that was painfully tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm Frank. I don't think we ever properly got to introduce ourselves before?" Gerard was staring at him now as if he wasn't speaking English. for all Frank knew he wasn't and the proper words coming out of his mouth were imaginary and he was just staring at Gerard like a dumb ass.

"I'm Gerard... You're friends with Mikes right?" Frank allowed himself to smile this time but only because it seemed like it was an appropriate time to.

"yeah." Frank was usually much better at conversation than this. the two of them just sat in awkward silence for a bit before Frank remembered why he tried to talk in the first place. "uh I was gonna ask if you needed help? with catching up?" the wicked witch seemed to have heard that and looked up from her desk with .. a smile? if you could call that awkward twitch of the mouth a smile?

"excellent idea Mister Iero. I'm glad to see you _actually_ helping your classmates." Glad? she could feel an emotion besides perpetual anger? Frank didn't know if it was praise or an insult but he'd take it in comparison to anything else the old hag has said to him since he arrived.

"Just thought I'd do my part in being a good Samaritan." this seemed to earn a nod of approval from the wicked witch.

"I expect you to have him caught up soon, Iero." with that she went back to arranging her various papers on her desk. Maybe she wasn't completely an incarnate of Satan himself. Gerard weighed his options. fully knowing he wouldn't really focus too well if it was Frank to help him. but no one else in the class would even bother offering since he probably wouldn't bother asking in the first place.  
".. so what did I miss?"

* * *

 

Frank felt like he was buzzing. in the back of his mind, he knew he was becoming attached way too quickly to the other. but could you honestly blame him?  
Over the course of the few days that passed, he had actually somehow managed to get Gerard nearly caught up to the rest of the class without falling behind himself.  
However, the looming thought of Gerard not wanting to continue to talk to him once he was caught up and how he had no valid reason to keep sticking around Frank hung heavy on his shoulders and made his insides twist and made him feel sick. and not in a good way.

"Frank?" Frank was torn out of his plummeting train of thought by someone prodding his side with quick jabs to his ribcage.

"huh what?" he quickly looked at Mikey who only shook his head with a chuckle.

"did you hear anything I said, man? or too busy thinking about 'teaching'" Mikey heard from Gerard that Frank was helping catch up on whatever he missed while he was out sick. He couldn't stop himself from teasing even though some would argue that he had no solid 'proof' that the two already quickly became lovesick teenagers over the course of a few days. when he was with Gerard it was always 'Frank told me this' or 'did you know Frank can play the guitar?' or of course 'I think Frank flirted with me today?'. When it came to hanging out with Frank it wasn't much different. 'you never told me Gerard could draw like that?!' among other things Frank wasn't being so subtle about. He didn't need proof when he had eyes and ears and a functioning brain.  
Despite them getting along so well in class while Frank was helping out Gerard, Mikey could not get them in the same room for longer than a few minutes let alone at the same lunch table.  
But he did know his brother and knew enough about Frank to know neither of them would ever make the first move. Gerard firmly believed there was no way Frank liked him and somehow, Frank got it in his head that Gerard was one hundred percent straight. Both were far from the truth but also not being Mikey's things to tell.

"no, I was just... thinking about what I was gonna do this weekend. might go see a couple friends from my old school or something." Frank genuinely didn't know what he was actually going to do with his weekend. he could go see his friends. maybe convince Josh to throw a party again since his folks were out of town every other weekend and this was one of them. Did that make him a bad friend? probably. But if it weren't for one of those parties that took a lot of convincing to have, Josh wouldn't have met Tyler, actually, he probably would have one way or another since Frank had tried to get them on a blind date on multiple occasions. But hey, when they did get together it was like two puzzle pieces falling into place.  
"My friend Josh might throw a party." Frank suddenly had a wicked idea pop into his head and before he could stop himself he blurted it out. "if he does would you and Gerard wanna come with?"

Mikey under most circumstances would say no. fully knowing Gerard wasn't so much into the social scene. Gerard's idea of a fun weekend was spending most of it in his room with his nose in his sketchbook with a pencil and multiple cups of coffee.  
"even if I have to drag him out with me. Count us in." Mikey wasn't about to pass up the only chance that could come along to get Gerard and Frank into a social setting and out of those shells they retreat into when they aren't in class.  
He could see it ending one of two ways. One being Frank and Gerard finally fess up, likely after a bit of liquid courage, which knowing Frank and what he's heard of Frank's friends, he's almost certain there would be some around. or two. Gerard and Frank become more distant and angsty than they already are. Mikey hoped it wouldn't be the second. 

* * *

  
Frank and Mikey exchanged numbers so Frank could Mikey updated on the party and Frank all but ran most of the way home. The moment he got home and into his room with his phone back in his possession since he wasn't allowed to have it at school (bullshit rules), he quickly sent out his party 'suggestion' to Josh before punching in Mikey's number to save it to his contacts. while Frank waited for Josh to reply he decided it was best to strip out of his school uniform and into something else if he intended on meeting up with any friends. after he changed he immediately checked his phone to be greeted with a text from Josh that simply read

' **so tomorrow?** ' Frank grinned from ear to ear at his screen before quickly typing out a reply to Josh that he'd be bringing a few friends with him and a quick text to Mikey that the party was on.  
He felt like a teenage girl for rushing straight to his dresser and tearing it apart looking for something to wear. However, if he was going to a party with Gerard, Who has only seen him in his Catholic School uniform. If he was going to be there and have Gerard see him out of school for the first time, He planned to look utterly sinful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the second chapter already do not fear if you actually enjoyed this.
> 
> the second chapter is taking longer than I originally anticipated but I edited this one to make it more readable and fixed my spelling/grammatical errors I did not catch the first time around  
> THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE LEFT KUDOS THOUGH I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ALL.


End file.
